supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Archive/PAX
PAX (2000-03) PAX, Daily: April 3, 2000 - May 23, 2003 26, 2004 Pretty much identical to the last Lifetime season, although like that run each season was different. Season 7 (2000) April 3 -December 1, 2000 The Shootout time limit was dropped back to 30 seconds, and now required the giver to use pre-selected clues. Also, the Candy Corner is initially dropped from the show, but returns on May 3. New bonuses added this season included the $100 Jelly Belly Jelly Bean Center (first appeared on April 3, last appearance was on April 28), the $200 Bonus Envelope (first appeared on April 24), $100 Stack Job (first appeared on April 24), Pop Goes The Money (first appeared on May 29, last appearance was on June 9), Sweep Swipe (teams could swipe two $100 gift boxes off a display to their own table, first appeared on June 21), Jolly Time Is Money! (first appeared on August 18), and the Giant Laundry Box of Detergent (Cheer/Gain) with four money envelopes containing $25, $50, $75, or $100 (Cheer's first appearance was on May 16, and Gain's first was on June 19). Randy West replaces Johnny Gilbert on June 19. Notably, the opening sequence for this season uses the Seasons 1-4 logo, as well as a somewhat redone version of the 1990-93 theme, containing a saxophone portion and key changes. Given this and the fact the intro contains then (2000)-outdated product logos such as Colgate's, I suspect this package had originally been created for Season 5, before it was decided to overhaul the theme and logo to their more well-known variants. I'm not sure why they eventually used said package here, although if I had to guess I'd say it was to pay tribute to the Lifetime era, much as the intro for the first Lifetime season had paid a bit of tribute to the ABC series. * April 3, 2000 (Premiere: Jenise & Judy/Kris & Kathy/Anjanette & Shannon; {alternate copy}, taped from WPXN) * April 4, 2000 (#2: Evie & Burt/Coralie & Victoria/Stephanie & Margie) * April 5, 2000 (#3: Douglas & Carole/Sara & Niki/Belinda & Jennie, with a Big Sweep where two bags are used by one player at the International Bread Center, and a bad Bonus Sweep) * April 6, 2000 (#4: Stacey & Adam/Kristin & Buckley/Jakki & Teri, with David's name as the answer to a front-game question) * April 7, 2000 (#5: Shana & Brande/Beelee & Debbie/Brandon & Barbara) * April 10, 2000 (#6: Shannon & Linda/Yong & Kimberly/Sara & April, with an amazing Big Sweep) * April 11, 2000 (#7: Traci & Trina/Rick & Amy/Karen & Michele) * April 12, 2000 (#8: Derek & Shelley/Hans & Jeannette/Chris & Tony, with a bad Bonus Sweep and an instance in the Jelly Belly bonus where the bag must be tied to win the money) * April 13, 2000 (#9: Johanna & Rosalie/Eric & Chris/Marizel & Louella) * April 14, 2000 (#10: Brandon & Jennifer/Laure & Margo/Larry & Julie) * April 17, 2000 (#11: Shannon & Jerry/Lori & Kathy/Amy & Jorine) * April 18, 2000 (#12: Kevin & Jeff/Raul & Leticia/Gina & Erin) * April 19, 2000 (#13: Amy & Debbie/Roxanne & Lori/Bobbie & Frank) * April 20, 2000 (#14: Brooke & Spring/Kenny & Danielle/Christina & Summer) * April 21, 2000 (#15: Brooke & Polly/Kevin & Gayle/Frances & Rosie, with a close Bonus Sweep) * April 24, 2000 (#16: Anne & Abby/Lisa & Jennifer/Debbie & Jewellee) ** & Jennifer were previously on during Season 6 (more specifically the 4/18/95 show), though no explanation is given for why they're back and the fact they played before isn't even acknowledged. * April 25, 2000 (#17: Cindy & Diane/Ezzard & Myesha/Patti & Vicki, with a not-too-great front game and a rather vague Bonus Sweep clue) * April 26, 2000 (#18: Michelle & Mary/Tina & Debi/Damian & Kari) * April 27, 2000 (#19: Cindy & Kristie/Caryn & Tiffiny/Maris & Ana) * April 28, 2000 (#20: Mike & Scheryl/Andrea & Tammy/Jennifer & Joann) * May 1, 2000 (#21: Janet & Maria/Amy & Shana/Kim & Laura) * May 2, 2000 (#22: Julie & Jill/Greg & Stacey/Toni & Gina, with quite possibly the largest regular-play total) ** [Also has an incorrect ruling on a player's answer: "Pokeyman" was accepted for "Pokémon", though that may have been research failure on the show's part.] * May 3, 2000 (#23: Kimberly & Jamie/Kira & Marissa/Kelley & Ken) * May 4, 2000 (#24: Christine & Whitney/Mark & Rob/Kauhi & Marilyn) * May 5, 2000 (#25: Karalyn & Jennifer/Cheryle & Sue/Lynne & Annie) * May 9, 2000 (#27: Brian & Debbie/Cheryl & Joyea/Chris & Laural) * May 10, 2000 (#28: Steve & Stacy/Jennifer & Kristi/Kodi & Kinji, with a somewhat-awkward Bonus Sweep) * May 11, 2000 (#29: Iris & Tracy/Mary & Michelle/Veronika & Monika) * May 12, 2000 (#30: Dave & Christina/Elizabeth & Sheri/Rick & Tammy) * May 15, 2000 (#31: Sintoshia & Sophia/Stephanie & Laura/Duncan & Shannon, with a Bonus Sweep that will have you yelling at the TV) * May 16, 2000 (#32: Shauna & Eileen/Nancy & Mark/Kathy & Laura; taped from WBPX) * May 17, 2000 (#33: Don & Nancy/Amy & Katy/Margaret & Kevin) ** episode has a rare instance of a player getting a penalty in the big sweep. * May 26, 2000 (#40: Mike & Tony/JoAnne & Keri/Dan & Becky; taped from WDPX, with a Video Rental Game question answered Jeopardy!-style and very likely the most Big Money Makers ever in one Big Sweep {alternate copy... thing, by the original uploader}) ** promo graphic is for the U.S. Olympic Trials on June 3. Show number and airdate per a YouTube comment. Randy West becomes announcer (began 6/19/00) * July 21, 2000 (#80: Liz & Michael/Gloria & Tina/Greg & Samantha; PAX {WGPX} repeat from 3/16/01.) * August 23, 2000 (#93: Jo Ellen & Jackie/Chanda & Steve/Becky & Nikki; taped from KPXN {alternate copies: #1; #2, by the original uploader}) * November 10-13, 2000 (#115-116: Stephanie & Spencer/Juanita & Marion/Coleman & Murphy {alternate copy}) Season 8 (2001-2002) (August 6, 2001 - February 22, 2002; approx. 130 episodes) The show moved taping to NBC Studios in Burbank, changed the intro to a graphic of the "cart" emblem with several clips playing at once, and stopped calling the contestants from the audience (not like anybody else in the audience was going to be a contestant, but still...). New bonuses added this season included the Alphabet Game (played like the Shopping List); the Red Tag Special (played like the Manager's Special); The $300 Movie (involves the Mystery Monitors, which were reduced to two for all Mystery Monitor-related bonuses); Jolly Time is Money! (played like the Cracker Jackpot, awarding $100); and the Bonus Envelope (David's overhead announcement gave a clue to find the envelope; a variation was also used for the video display). 2001 * August 8, 2001 (Carla & Joseph/Gina & John/Jamie & Jennifer; taped from WPXA {alternate copy... thing, same source}) * August 20, 2001 (Glen & Debby/Michelle & Angie/Melissa & Curtis {alternate copy}) * August 28, 2001 (Marina & Tim/Stephanie & Cyndee/Vanessa & Dustin; has commercials, one of which has David promoting "Little Debbie" and the official website of the show; also has a rare instance of David pointing out why getting the bonus back to the checkout before the bell is very important.) * September 13, 2001 (Carolyn & Cathy/Shannon & Bob/Jacque & Stephanie, with a "slip of the tongue" moment in the 30-Second Shootout and a Bonus Sweep where confusion of the rules sets in) * September 24, 2001 (Cindy & Maria/Debbie & Samarah/Michelle & Jackie) * October 5, 2001 (Dina & Wendy/Chris & Marybeth/Tara & Ana, with a rarity: 4:00 of time racked up by one team!) * October 18, 2001 (Barbara & Phil/? & ?/? & ?; ends shortly after first Mini-Sweep) * October 25, 2001 (Rashel & Stacy/Tolga & Donovan/Mike & Amanda; taped from WYPX {taped 3/01}; has commercials, "iSkysoft" logo in top-left corner throughout {alternate copy, same source}) * December 18, 2001 (Stephanie & Debbie/Glenn & Lisa/Marisa & Rachel, with a "slip of the tongue" moment in the 30-Second Shootout; PAX {KPXN} repeat from 04/02 {alternate copy... thing, same source}) 2002 * January 4, 2002 (Double Your Money Week, Finals: Phil & Barbara/Susie & Michelle/Tamara & Kelly {alternate copy}) * January 15, 2002 (Jen & Chad/Deanna & Cindy/Carmen & Omar, with a somewhat-awkward Bonus Sweep; 5/02 repeat, with commercials {alternate copy}) * February 18, 2002 (Kelley & Michael/Erica & Sharian/Jillian & Dean {alternate copy}) * February 20, 2002 (Darrin & Ali/Alicia & Cherise/Ed & Susan {alternate copy}) Season 9 (2002-2003) (September 23, 2002 - May 23, 2003) The intro was now a variant of the later Season 6 one, with a clip of the Twin Car Giveaway opening and a spinning logo, and a reminder that the show's given away over $2,000,000 and is ready to go for $3,000,000 (not sure whether they got there before being canned, though); Randy began giving each player's name as they came out, and the zoom to the nearby Mystery Monitor "chroma transitioned" to the next shot (it was a fade in Season 8). Gameplay-wise, the only real big change was that the candy and coffee bonuses were increased from $100 to $200 (although they tended to alternate) and two other bonuses were upped (The Alphabet Game now awarded $300, while Stack Job and Jolly Time is Money! offered $150). The final season also added several new bonuses: The Fruit Fantasy, offering $250 for collecting certain quantities of oranges, lemons, grapefruits, and apples (similar to the International Bread Center); Splitting the Name, played like the Mystery Product; and Market Madness, which offered up to $250. 2002 * November 4, 2002 (Family Week, Day 1: Jheri & Teri/Karen & Elyse/Maggie & Mike {alternate copy}) * November 5, 2002 (Family Week, Day 2: Yolanda & Malika/Greg & Jerry/Deanna & Darla {alternate copy}) ** [A promo graphic is for the Friday Night Film Mary Christmas, this Friday at 8/7c (November 29, 2002). Note that this is a different week than the above one.] * November 11, 2002 (Alison & Pam/Joe & Lauren/Mike & Steve {alternate copy}) * December 27, 2002 (#1,000!/Cruise Week, Finals: Jerome & Haley/Tiffany & Sheila/Jackie & Michelle; taped from WBPX, playing for a week-long cruise to Mexico and a $1,000 cash bonus!; ends during credits {alternate copy}) 2003 * January 27, 2003 (Deirdre & Debbie/Jaqi & Dawn/Brian & Lenitra; begins during open {alternate copy}) * February 25, 2003 (Lisa & Tina/Heather & Anne/John & Andrea {alternate copy}) * March 4, 2003 (Joe & Rea/Marna & Jennifer/Mary Lou & Erika {alternate copy}) * March 5, 2003 (Jennifer & Shane/Angel & Julie/Diana & Lou {alternate copy}) See Also *Video Archive *Video Gallery *Video Gallery/PAX Category:Videos Category:Video Archive